The Visit
by spare
Summary: What? Another shippy Xellos-Filia fic? Xellos' POV...


Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers. Please don't sue me. So there.   
  
- THE VISIT -  
  
"Why are you here?" you ask curtly.   
  
As usual I simply smile, wagging my index finger. "Sorewa himitsu desu, Filia-chan."  
  
You sigh, and turn back to your pottery, making it a point to ignore me.   
  
I wrestle with myself, part of me wanting to tell you the truth for a change. Nah, but that won't be quite in character, would it, Filia? And besides, would you believe me if I said I didn't know why the heck I came here? That I just felt like seeing you, no particular diabolical Mazoku plan in mind? Just like all the other times I visited you and Val for the past year?  
  
"My, my," I remark in a hurt voice, "Is this any way to welcome a guest?"   
  
"You were never welcome to begin with," you retort, frowning. "What happened to you, anyway?"  
  
I smile yet again, glad for the attention. "Happened? Why would you ask that, Fi-chan?" You cringe at the familiarity, and I chuckle inwardly. Your tail, with that lovely pink bow tied at the end, was sticking straight out of your dress.   
  
"It's been two weeks since we last heard from you," you plod on, face averting mine. "Where have you been?"  
  
"What's the matter, missed me?" I grin at you, eyes closed, as you struggle not to blush.   
  
"I was more than thankful not to see your face, namagomi. It's Val who keeps asking me why you haven't come back. You've grown on him too much."  
  
"I see."  
  
Silence.   
  
You settle back on your seat, proceeding to ignore me again. Hopefully with the passing minutes I'd leave. Not a chance.   
  
Involuntarily I find myself gazing at you through closed eyes. You were examining a piece of china, your face scrunched up thoughtfully, discerning. Suddenly your head snaps up, and you glare at me.   
  
"What?"  
  
Of course you've been aware of me watching you.   
  
You stare at me wordlessly for two seconds. My eyes opened. Then closed again, falling back to my usual grin. "Nothing."  
  
You give me that look again. I could sense how frustrated you are at me. You've tried so hard to understand me as best you can, but you've never succeeded, not fully. Nobody has, for that matter.   
  
I don't understand myself either. Come to think of it, I never even tried to understand myself, until I knew you. After all, why bother doing so, when all my life I have done nothing but follow the wishes of my lord and master, right? It was much less confusing that way.   
  
Running footsteps from the front porch. Shouts of 'see you tomorrow!' and 'ja mata!' from behind the door. School was out, apparently.   
  
"Mom, I'm home!" Val greeted, throwing open the door. "Oh, hi, Xellos! Been a while, ne?"   
  
"No running inside the house, Val. Come here, I'm just about done preparing dinner."   
  
The aqua-haired nine-year-old nodded obediently, stealing a few seconds to wink at me conspirationally. I wink back. The kid's got it in his head to put you and me together. Not that I object. He turned to follow his mother to the kitchen, taking out the dishes.   
  
Good kid. You raised him well, Filia. I should tell you that some time. Wonder how you'll take it, though. Would you accept it for what it is, an actual, honest compliment from me to you, or just another of my double-meaning, misleading jokes? It will be truly amusing to find out.   
  
"So is Xellos going to stay and have dinner with us, Mom?" Val was going on hopefully.   
  
"Why of course, Val-chan. I wouldn't pass up on your mother's cooking," I reply jovially, walking in. You spare a second to glare at me.   
  
"Fine." You say, then turn to Val.  
  
I smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
Ne, but I can sense whatever you're feeling, Fi-chan. Underneath all that anger and irritation you generously direct at me, there's something else you're not quite ready to admit yet, even to yourself. And knowing that I know what you don't want me to know (did I confuse you? ^_^) makes me smile even wider. A real smile. A somewhat sad smile, however, knowing that nothing will come of it anyway. We're both too stubborn, ne? Hard-headed and proud. What a pair we make.   
  
I do wonder how long we'll continue with our little charade. We have hundreds of years ahead of us, plenty of time for me to annoy you all I want. And I will visit, any chance I get. If, for no other reason, than to get even a slight chance you'll bestow that smile to me again. Of all people.   
  
I love you Filia.   
  
Author's Ramblings: Yes, I've done it again. I really have no life, wouldn't you agree? I actually wrote this a couple of months ago, got a major bout with writer's block, and generally forgot about this fic until recently. Not much, but (hopefully) not too bad. Anyways, thankie for taking the time to read this. ^_^ 


End file.
